Help Desk
'Titles' /title or /title ? - Brings up the title help page! /title list user - List all titles you own, or view another users titles. /title set ' - Sets a title. You must own the title you are trying to set. '/title color color - Type without a color to get a list of all available colors. Typing the command with a color changes the users name color /title clear ' - Clears the currently set prefix/suffix/color ''For more information on titles, go to the Titles Page. ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------'' '''Coloured Signs ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------'' 'Region Protection' For more info on the regions/super-regions you can create, go to Region types. Region protections are used to protect an area so only the selected people can modify it. Protections vary from prices, size, and even functions. There are two types of protection. one is called region which requires certain blocks to exist on the area before the protection can be placed (IE: house, farm, refinery). The other type of protection is called a super regions. unlike regions which requires blocks to be on the area, super regions requires diffrerent kinds of regions to exist on the area before the protection can be placed (IE: village, mining colony, military base). */hs whatshere (displays info about regions or super-regions you are standing in) */hs list (displays a list of all region and super-region types you can make) */hs info (/hs info arrowturret) displays all info pertaining to arrowturrets */hs who (displays who is a member or owner of the region you are standing in) */hs who (/hs who anton021) displays a list of all super-regions that multi is a member or owner of */hs who (/hs who townsville) displays stats for the super-region named townsville */hs help (/hs help 2) displays a list of helpful commands and tips */hs create (/hs create shack) creates a HeroStronghold of that type where you are standing */hs addowner (/herostrong addowner JoeShmoe) makes the playername an owner of the region/super-region */hs addmember (/hs addmember JoeShmoe) makes the playername a member of the region/super-region */hs remove (/herostrong remove JoeShmoe) removes the playername from the region/super-region owners or members */hs destroy (deletes the herostronghold you are standing in) */hs charter (/hs charter village townsville) creates a charter that other players need to sign in order to make that super-region */hs signcharter (/hs signcharter townsville) adds your name to the charter for that super-region */hs charterstats (/hs charterstats townsville) reports the status of the charter named townsville */hs cancelcharter (/hs cancelcharter townsville) deletes the charter with that name */hs create (/hs create village townsville) creates a super-region of that type with that name at the location you are standing */hs addowner (/hs addowner multi townsville) adds that player as an owner of the super-region townsville */hs addmember (/hs addmember multi townsville) invites multi to join townsville */hs accept (/hs accept townsville) if you have an invite to townsville, adds you as a member of townsville */hs remove (/hs remove multi townsville) kicks multi out of townsville */hs destroy (/hs destroy townsville) destroys townsville */hs withdraw (/hs withdraw 100 townsville) withdraws 100 currency from townsville's bank */hs deposit (/hs deposit 100 townsville) deposits 100 currency into townsville's bank */hs settaxes (/hs settaxes 50 townsville) sets daily taxes of members of townsville to 50 currency */hs toggleperm (/hs toggleperm multi addmember townsville) grants permission for multi to use /hs addmember for townsville. (/hs toggleperm multi arrowturret townsville) allows multi to build arrowturrets in townsville */hs listperms (lists your perms in townsville) */hs listperms (/hs listperms multi townsville) lists multis perms in townsville */hs listallperms (lists all perms that can be set) ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------'' 'Area Protection/World Guard' /region list ' - Displays the list of regions that you own. A page number can be provided to scroll through the list, and a world can also be specified to list the regions of a world. '/region flag [] - Sets a flag for your area protection. If a value is not given, then the flag is cleared to its default unset set. List of flags player can set on their own: : ''-pvp'' : ''-greeting'' : ''-farewell'' : ''-mob-respawning'' Example: Setting the greeting message flag /region flag townplot greeting Welcome to the town plot, %name%! When this flag is activated, everytime someone enters the flagged region, it will greet them: Welcome to the town plot, name! Example: Setting the PvP flag /region flag townplot pvp deny With this flag, players wont take damage from other players when they are on the flagged area. the value for this can be either allow ''or ''deny Category:Title Category:Area Protection